The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to methods and systems for generating network documents and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods and systems of generating and editing adaptable and interactive network documents.
The World Wide Web has become an important communications medium for wide-ranging purposes, from personal information gathering and exchange to commercial transactions. As personal devices such as computers, personal digital assistants (PDA's), cellular telephones, etc. are becoming increasingly integrated with this medium, individuals are becoming more reliant on the content and services offered. To take advantage of the World Wide Web, it may be necessary for businesses and individual users to design and maintain a web site that other users can visit, and which may permit the desired interaction with other users.
The procedure for designing a web site has historically taken one of two paths. The first path allows a business or individual to use a software package that assists in generating such a web site. The look and feel of the resulting web site may typically be similar to all other websites generated with the same software package because the number of choices of design or “templates” may be limited. Moreover, web sites created with software packages may have a limited level of complexity required by many businesses and individuals.
In the second path, those desiring a web site hire an outside firm to custom build its website. Typically, custom-built websites are labor intensive and, consequently, may be expensive to create and maintain. Specifically, custom-built websites typically cost from a few hundred dollars to a few hundred thousand dollars or more, and may take months to complete due to their labor-intensiveness. Additionally, custom-built websites may experience problems with usability. Also, any addition to the site, such as adding new pages or new sections requires addressing the web designer. Furthermore, such added pages may not fit within the overall scheme of the existing website, thereby resulting in an unwieldy site. Such custom-built websites may become dated in appearance or content, and may therefore require expensive changes or a new custom website altogether.